Love Under the Invisibility Cloak
by MobBob
Summary: Harry sneaks out in the middle of the night to have a romantic encounter with Ginny. Eventually they are joined by Luna and Tonks. Harry/Ginny/Luna/Tonks. M/F/F/F. Smut. A follow up to "The Prefect's Bathroom".


Love Under the Invisibility Cloak

Harry sighed as he looked around the hallway, peaking down a nearby corridor. No one was coming. He didn't like being here. Anyone could walk right through there and see him there. Sure, they couldn't see him due to the cloak, but it still bothered him. He gave one last look down the hallway and then turned back to Ginny. She gave him an impatient look. "Are you done?"

"Yes," said Harry. "No one's there."

"Good," said Ginny. "I feel just so exposed under this invisibility cloak."

Harry put his arms around Ginny's shoulders. "You laugh, but you have no idea how many close calls I've had under here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well then shut up so no one can hear us."

Harry was about to protest, but decided to take her advice. He placed his hand on her head and gently pushed down on Ginny, forcing her down to his waist. He didn't really need to do that, as she was already headed there. Her hands were already fumbling with his pants. Her hands were shaking with excitement so much that it took her a while to pull down his zipper. Finally, she unzipped it and pulled his pants to the floor. Ginny found herself face to face with Harry's erection.

She licked her lips in mock anticipation. After teasing Harry for a moment or two, she opened her mouth and placed her lips around his head. She sucked on it gently. Occasionally she would stick out her tongue and make circles around the tip. Harry clenched his fist, his fingers digging into Ginny's hair. This got Ginny's tongue going much faster.

He could feel his heart pumping blood to his pelvis and filling his member. Ginny's head proceeded to run her lips up and down the shaft. Occasionally she would extend her tongue, massaging Harry with it. In no time she had practically swallowed his cock whole, her lips resting on his balls. She ran her tongue across Harry's shaft. Soon he was nicely plump and ready for whatever Ginny had in mind for him. She better act soon or else he would come right then and there.

Ginny got up from her knees and stood in front of Harry, a grin on her face. "What's so funny?"

"I've got a surprise for you," said Ginny.

Harry scrunched his face. "A surprise? What is it?"

Ginny proceeded to lift up the hem of her skirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that it's the best present I've ever gotten." Harry lift Ginny up and pushed her against the wall. He then proceeded to shove his fully engorged member inside her. He thrust into her violently, eliciting giggles of pleasure from Ginny. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around Harry's waist. He almost gasped as she did this due to how tight it was. This didn't bother Harry. On the contrary, it got him more excited. He didn't fight Ginny's legs as they forced him deeper and deeper into her.

He let out a gasp of air, his heart racing and he thrust into his girlfriend. As he shoved himself deeper into Ginny, her giggles turned into moans, which turned into screams. Harry knew that if he didn't do anything she would alert the whole castle, so he put his hand over her mouth. It was good timing too, as Ginny was about to let out a particular loud scream. Harry's hand was able to muffle the scream just before woke the entire school.

Ginny gave Harry a slightly annoyed look. She bit his hand, but in a playful way. Harry took this as a sign to continue. He could no longer shove himself deeper into Ginny and instead decided to speed up. He bucked his hips in and out of her, pushing into her with as much force as he could. Ginny's body slammed against the walls of the castle so hard that the sounds echoed in the hallway. This caused Harry to slow down, much to Ginny's chagrin.

As Harry pounded into Ginny, he felt a breeze rush by his legs. This practically caused Harry's heart to skip a beat. For a moment, he wanted to pull out of Ginny and run back to his bed. For a moment. Harry raised his foot and felt around until he found the hem of the invisibility cloak. Once he found it, he stomped his foot down on it, keeping them hidden under the cloak.

He then turned his attention back to Ginny, who was becoming somewhat impatient. He shoved himself back into her and bucked his hips towards her body. She screamed loudly as he did this. Harry almost wasn't able to get his hand over her mouth. He wondered if she was doing this as some kind of protest. It wouldn't surprise him.

Ginny took her arms and wrapped them around Harry. She grabbed his shoulders and soon he could feel her fingers digging into his skin. Harry grinned as she did this, pumping faster into Ginny in order to reward her. She then lowered her head to his chest, kissing him. He felt her nice warm lips on his skin. He let out a bit of a moan, which Ginny took as a sign to continue. Her tongue traced the muscular sinews of his chest. Eventually she reached his nipple and nibbled on it.

Harry responded to this by lowering his hands to Ginny's ass and squeezing her milky flesh. She let out a groan. Harry's hands kneaded her warm body. He could feel his heart racing faster and faster. He knew he was going to come at any moment and prepared to release his seed inside his girlfriend. However, before he could do it, the invisibility cloak was torn off of them.

Harry dropped Ginny and proceeded to run to cover himself up. He hid behind a nearby suit of armor. Harry didn't stop to check on Ginny. He peaked out from behind it to see who had removed the cloak. There he saw Tonks, standing in the hallway, holding the invisibility cloak. "I see someone's been having a fun time."

"Tonks!" Harry scowled at her.

Tonks laughed. "Don't worry Harry, I won't tell anyone what you two are doing."

Meanwhile, Ginny had curled up into a ball on the floor. With Harry having taken the suit of armor for cover, she had no place to hide. Thus, she was ultimately forced to cover herself up with her hands. She glared at Tonks. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now give me my clothes."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You won't tell anyone?"

"That's right," said Tonks.

Ginny, still curled in a ball, motioned towards Tonks. "Can you hand me my clothes?"

"What's the catch?" said Harry.

Tonks smiled. "Who says there's a catch? Can't I just help you out because you guys are my friends?"

Harry snorted. "What's the catch?"

"Can I please get my clothes?" Ginny had gotten up and marched over towards Tonks.

"Oh you won't need them just yet," said Tonks.

As Tonks said that, Harry realized what Tonks was getting at. Ginny didn't come to the same realization and looked at Tonks with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Tonks smiled. "Here's the deal: I won't tell anyone about what you two were doing. I'll let you two continue with it even. You just have to do me one little favor."

"What?" said Ginny, still not realizing what she was getting at.

"She wants to join us," said Harry with a smile on his face.  
"Oh." Ginny looked back and forth between Harry and Tonks. "Oh…well I suppose we can do that. I mean it's fine with me. Is it cool with you?"

"Of course," said Harry.

Ginny turned towards Tonks. "And you?"

"Well if it wasn't," said Tonks. "I wouldn't have suggested it."

"I suppose that's right," said Ginny. "I guess…well let's get to it."

"Fine with me." Harry got out from behind the statue and walked towards the two girls. He could barely hide the grin on his face. Tonks picked the cloak off from the floor and tossed it over herself. Ginny quickly darted under it and so did Harry. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over Ginny and him. Time for the fun to begin.

Harry decided to that the best course of action was to begin where he and Ginny left off. It took him a moment or two to get hard again. He was still a little rattled by Tonks removing the cloak and it took some time getting used to her staring at his naked body. However, Ginny's and Tonks's naked bodies were enough to get him back to his previous state.

He went to pick up Ginny from the ground. Ginny seemed to be a bit eager to continue, somewhat irritated by the interruption and desperate to get Harry back inside her. She jumped on Harry and proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist snugly.

Harry pushed Ginny up against the wall and started thrusting into her. Ginny's legs soon parted further, allowing Harry to get deeper inside her. Tonks did nothing. She just stood by the two and watched them as they fucked. She slowly began to take her clothes off. From the corner of his eye, Harry watched as she disrobed. Her body movements were very animated. When she took off her shirt, she shook her chest, making sure her breasts jiggled. She unzipped her pants and tossed them to the floor. Now she was just standing there in her panties.

Tonks's striptease got the blood rushing through Harry's body. He could feel his member inflating and in turn began to push himself deeper inside Ginny, her tight flesh squeezing him. She moaned as he did this, arching herself backwards. Harry had to admit that it was quite impressive. Ginny was practically doing a handstand. She shoved her breasts into the air. Harry got a good look at her hardened nipples.

The pink bumps were pointed directly at Harry. In his mind he imagined them as eyes, winking at him. Harry proceeded to lower himself down to Ginny's chest and, with his tongue outstretched, licked her nipples. She gasped as he did this, surprised by the action. However, these gasps soon turned into squeals of pleasure. Harry sucked on Ginny's breasts, lightly nibbling on her erect nipples. His tongue made circles around the pink mounds. This got Ginny screaming louder. Harry was again forced to cover her mouth or risk getting discovered.

As the two did this, Harry's eyes darted towards Tonks. She hadn't done anything yet. He had assumed that she was simply going to watch the two. However, when Harry looked at her, she wasn't touching herself. No, she was on her knees and crawling towards them. Instantly Harry realized what she was going to do and his heart practically skipped a beat. Sure enough, as soon as Tonks reached the pair, she extended her tongue and licked Harry's balls.

Harry was becoming light-headed. Tonks's surprise almost caused him to pass out. He did his best to continue, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Not with Tonks's warm mouth tenderly cupping his balls, her tongue gently gliding over his skin. He could feel her mouth sucking on him, driving his heart into overdrive. Despite his best efforts, Harry couldn't stop himself from coming. He could feel himself explode inside Ginny.

Ginny didn't seem to notice. She still had to come and vigorously bucked her hips back and force, trying to get Harry to maintain his pace. Tonks however, had noticed Harry's coming and understood his predicament. She got off from the floor, and kissed Ginny's neck. Ginny let out a moan and kissed Tonks back. Soon, she got off of Harry and began kissing Tonks. Harry took this as an opportunity for some respite. He stared at the two women, trying to get hard again. Not that this was a difficult feat.

Tonks pulled Ginny close to her chest. Ginny lowered her head and began kissing Tonks's breasts, sucking on the nipples. Harry noticed that she didn't nibble it like he did. Ginny seemed to like it when he did it, but maybe Tonks had different tastes. Ginny placed her hands on Tonks's flat stomach, working their way down to Tonks's panties. Once reaching them, Ginny experimentally stuck her thumb beneath the elastic and began feeling around. Through Tonks's panties, Harry could see Ginny making circles around Tonks's clit. This got Harry going again, sweat beading on his brow. He went up to Tonks, pulled her legs aside and inserted his member inside Tonks.

Tonks was different from Ginny. Primarily in that she was much more experienced. She worked with Harry, her hips bucking with his thrusts. Tonks wrapped her legs around Harry and pushed him up against the wall. Unlike Ginny, she was going to be the one calling the shots. She squeezed him with her toned legs, tightly, pulling him in closer to her. Harry wasn't one to argue and let Tonks take command and reclined against the wall while Tonks went to work on him.

Harry grabbed Tonks's ass, squeezing it hard. He felt her milky flesh in-between his fingers. Tonks seemed to enjoy this, quickening her pace. She put her arms on a section of the wall above Harry's head. This gave him a great look at her breasts. They jiggled as Tonks bounced up and down. Harry stared at them, watching the pink nipples as they pointed at him. In no time, he lost control of himself and let go of Tonks's as so he could grab her breasts.

Harry squeezed them roughly. Tonks didn't seem to mind. She gladly welcomed Harry's powerful grip on her breasts. In fact, she giggled as he did that, almost as if to say, "Is that all?" No it wasn't. Harry squeezed them harder, much harder. He felt her nipples harden under his grip. He ran his thumb over the pink nubs.

He pressed down on one, pushing it back into Tonks with his thumb. However, as soon as he lifted his thumb up from it, it hardened again. Harry placed his thumb and index finger over Tonks's other nipple and pinched it. Tonks screamed as he did this, clearly enjoying herself.

She arched herself backwards and it looked like she would fall off of him. Yet she didn't. Instead she bucked her hips and sprung back up to meet Harry. She lowered her head into his chest and kissed him. Harry could feel the hairs on his chest stick up as she did this. With her tongue, Tonks traced the contours of his chest, leaving a trail of warm saliva as she did this. She continued this until she reached his nipple. Then she bit down.

Harry almost howled. He knew he couldn't, for fear of being caught, but he couldn't help it. Truth be told, Tonks had merely nibbled on him, but he was just so caught off guard. In order to avoid being caught, Harry was forced to bite down on his tongue. This was extremely difficult for him. Tonks seemed to know what was going through his mind and did what she could to make things harder for him.

She continued to nibble on him, but this time she ran her tongue over the head of Harry's nipple. After a while Harry got used to this and Tonks was forced to change up her technique. She decided on chomping down harder on Harry's nipples. This hurt Harry, but in the good way.

His blood raced through his body, desperate to get to his pelvis. He grabbed Tonks by the hair and forced her closer to his chest. She responded by biting down harder on him. For a moment, he worried that she might bite off his nipple. However, this only made things more exciting for him. This produced a massive surge of adrenaline, causing him to come on Tonks. This also elicited a grunt from him. Yet he felt like he could still keep going. Apparently he wasn't the only one getting excited.

Just as Harry came inside Tonks, the three of them heard a gasp echo around the hallway. The three of them instantly turned pale. Harry felt his erection begin to shrink. Ginny and Tonks both looked at Harry, as if to ask if he knew what was going on. He didn't have the answer. Whoever made that gasp had seemed to notice the silence to, as they had quieted up. While they were paralyzed by fear, Harry knew the best thing to do would be to find out who made that noise. He crouched down and peaked out from under the cloak. Standing outside of the invisibility cloak was Luna, her skirt lifted up and her hand down her underwear.

"Luna?" said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…I was." Luna shook nervously, paralyzed with fear. "I was just going to bed and…and I heard some noises…and I didn't know it was you bu…but I…well I-"

Harry laughed. "Relax Luna, we're not going to hurt you."

"No you're fine," said Tonks. "In fact, you can join us."

"What?" said Ginny.

A devilish grin spread across Tonks's face. "Yes, I don't see why not. Do either of you have a problem with it."

"No," said Harry. "Do you?"

Ginny looked like she was going to nix the whole plan, but after giving the issue a second or two of thought, she agreed with the other two. "Sure, just tell us if you're going to spy on us next time."  
"Will do." Luna went over to the three, Harry lifting the invisibility cloak so she could get under. At this point he was hard again and more than ready to continue. His erection pointed right towards Luna. She took this as her queue to get on her knees and crawl towards him. In no time, Luna had enveloped Harry's entire member in her mouth.

Harry noted that Luna didn't have much finesse. Whereas Tonks knew what she was doing, Luna's technique seemed to be to stuff Harry's cock down her throat and suck on it. However, after a while she seemed to realize this and tried her hand at a few tricks.

First she tried using her tongue to stimulate Harry. She started at his tip, making circles around it. Then, after this seemed to work, she moved her tongue down further. She ran it up and down his shaft. This was very effective, getting Harry's blood going. At one point he thought he was going to come. However, before he did, Luna started lapping at his balls. Again, she wasn't as good as Tonks and this did not get the reaction she was hoping for. Harry decided that he should move on.

Harry pulled out of Luna and pulled her off the floor. She went along with this, sensing what he was going to do. Harry took her to the nearby wall, bent her over, and inserted himself into her. She gasped as he did this at. Harry grinned, proud of having elicited such a reaction. Ginny and Tonks stood off to the sides, both of them touching themselves furiously and moaning.

These moans caused Harry's member to inflate. Using his now full erection, he thrust into Luna with all his might. This sent Luna forward and she had to brace herself against the wall. Luna let out a squeal. Of pain or pleasure, Harry couldn't tell. He enjoyed hearing that noise and started thrusting into her harder and harder to get her to squeal again. However, soon it wasn't enough.

Harry raised his hand and made an open fist. With it, he slapped Luna's ass. She seemed to enjoy it, so he did it again and again. With each slap, Luna moaned louder and louder. In no time, her ass was red. Ginny and Tonks watched at Harry spanked Luna. Seeing how much Harry was enjoying it, they began spanking each other too. The sound of their hands slapping each other's flesh definitely got his attention, and Harry soon turned away from Luna to watch the others.

Tonks started first, somewhat playfully. Harry wouldn't even say she spanked Luna, more grabbed her ass. Ginny followed it up with a slap that was equally playfully. However, Tonks's next slap was much harder. It could Ginny by surprise, sending her forward a bit. Ginny seemed to realize that there was no malice behind this and didn't use her slap to get some kind of revenge on Tonks. The two continued for some time, moaning as they did this. Harry's heart pounded as he watched the two and he knew he wasn't going to last long. In no time, he came inside Luna.

Harry pulled out of Luna and let out a loud sigh. He was so at peace at the moment. Nothing mattered to him at that time. School, the fear of getting caught, the threat of Voldemort. All of it melted away, replaced by a sensation of pleasure that filled his body. At that moment, there was nothing that could ruin it.

* * *

Several months passed since that night of passion. Currently Harry, Tonks, Ginny, and Luna were all standing in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster sitting at his desk. Dumbledore stared at Harry, his eyebrow raised. "So Mr. Potter, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Harry looked at the three women, all of them heavily pregnant. He turned back to the headmaster. "No, I think it's pretty self-explanatory."


End file.
